


Quiet in The Pit

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/F, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina needs comfort after her first day as a Dauntless. Who better to help provide it than an ex-Stiff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in The Pit

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Divergent and loved two things:  
> (1) So many female characters who MAKE DECISIONS and DO stuff!  
> (2) Chicago. I love those corncob buildings and the El.

Christina spoke out because she was embarrassed. She should have been first. There was time, there was plenty of time, but she did not speak out when challenged,  
"who's first?"  
Christina was silent, looked away like the other cowards. Not in fear, exactly, maybe in a desire not to stand up, not to stand out. The one who said "me" could have hidden too, but did not. She was brave, Christina felt weak, insignificant. Who was she to choose to be Dauntless? A life up till now as a Candor, what right did she have? There was the test, that said Dauntless maybe, but Candor was all she knew. Who was this girl in the grey of the Stiffs stepping up to go first?  
So Christina spoke up. "Four? Were one two and three already taken?"  
Four's response had been brutal. Cutting. Shut her down. And she who had jumped first, taken that literal, actual leap of faith, was sitting right beside her. She could have died of shame. Right there. 

Four showed the recruits their dorm. For the next ten weeks, rows of beds side by side. A row of toilets, side by side. And the showers... Privacy? Luxury. Christina watched as her bunkmates changed into the uniforms provided. "She" tried to hide her body as She removed the grey skirt and tunic and nervously donned the black. Hiding, careful, she slipped the pants on before removing her long skirt, took off her old tunic and used it to hide her underwear as she tried to put on her new clothes one-handed. Christina watched as She sighed, suddenly understanding how ridiculously impossible the task was, and dropped her grey shield on the floor. She stretched to put her Dauntless colours on properly. There was no room for embarrassment here despite the catcalls.

Christina was a Candor at heart, in mind, but not in body or soul. The test had shown her that, the yearning she felt when she saw the Dauntless at work, at play (as if there was a difference) told her what to do at her time to choose. She had not hesitated. As a child she had been called brave instead of beautiful. As a teenager branded reckless rather than truthful, although she knew she was both. As a new adult she knew she was Dauntless.

But not the most dauntless. On the train, when She said they had to jump, Christina wanted to go together. And they did. Christina was ready to leap but She said wait, back, took her hand and made her have a run at it. Without Her, Christina knew her life as a Dauntless would have been measured in minutes. They held hands, ran and jumped. They made it to beautiful safety. For now. She owed her life to this woman, this beautiful, strong stranger who made her survive.

Then came the next trial. They had to jump. They had just jumped off the El onto a rooftop, Christina was confused. What was this jump? Why did they have to prove themselves all over again? And the embarrassed, shuffling silence came from everyone except Her.

She strode forward, shouldered her way through the bigger, braver wannabes and faced down the ridicule of their minder. She climbed up onto the parapet and looked over. Hesitated for a moment, then leapt. Christina did not understand Her bravery until she saw the jump for herself. Christina trembled. Others had jumped, she must jump, she could. Knowing that others had gone first and likely lived made the leap possible. How could She have done it?

Christina was lost. All the certainty, all the bravado, all the constants in her life were gone. She was no longer the bravest, most daring girl in town. there was another, there were so many others better than her. Christina wanted to curl up with her mother and be comforted, she wanted to curl up alone and cry. But she thought of Her and Her strength and did not. She could and would survive.

They were friends. After the jump, She said her name was Tris. Tris. It suited her, that one syllable. Christina sounded to her like a baby name. Her baby name. But she had no thought to change it when the chance came, rolling out of that net wondering if she had soiled herself in fear, a baby name seemed appropriate. 

They hugged, Tris and Christina, celebrating the joy of still being alive, still feeling, still breathing. Tris had put her hand over Christina's heart and felt it beat. Christina put her hand over Tris's and closed her eyes for a second.  
"What do you feel there?" Christina asked.  
"You have a strong heart. Love." Tris smiled as Christina withdrew her hand, stepped away and blushed. 

Later, after careful undressing and slipping under the covers, Christina heard Tris's breathing from the next bunk. It was regular and deep, but not like the soft snoring from her other side. Tris was awake, she thought. Couldn't sleep maybe. Christina silently slipped out of bed and padded the single step to Tris's narrow bed. She tapped Tris on the arm and whispered right next to her ear, "move over."

Tris shuffled over careful not to let the springs squeak. Christina got in and put an arm around Tris. Another whisper, quieter even than that, "Can't sleep? Me neither." Tris put her arm around Christina but did not speak for fear of waking their dorm mates. The simple contact of an arm around each other's shoulder was comforting. They lay awake, face to face, eyes closed and waiting desperately for sleep to take them home.

Tris moved her underneath arm out and slid it under Christina's neck. Christina snuggled closer, her head almost on Tris's shoulder. Tris's uppermost arm strayed lower, around Christina's waist. Tris rubbed gentle ellipses on Christina's lower back until Christina inched closer still.

Christina moved her lower arm between their stomachs, then wriggled and pushed it under the curve of Tris's waist. She pulled Tris close, stomach to stomach, breast to breast, and kissed her once, gentle lips asking permission. Tris responded sleepily with a return kiss, just light, quick, a little hesitant.

Christina kissed back a little harder. Tris shifted a little to comb her fingers through Christina's hair and meet her pressure. The hand moved, from hair to neck, shoulder, tracing down chest and stomach to...

Christina gasped and Tris silenced her with a quiet kiss and a whisper, "Want to?"  
"Uh," Christina had no more words. She wondered for a moment if Tris detected the nod of her head. Her hand showed that she understood.

"Quietly, then!" Tris returned her hand to Christina's stomach. found her navel, traced fingers gently lower, found her warm and receptive. Tris carefully and slowly moved aside and guided Christina onto her back. She stroked her fingers from the mound of hair back, over Christina's clitoris, between her labia to the hot, wet area beyond. 

Tris wasn't an expert. She had done this to precisely one person in the whole of existence: herself. She relied on the sound of Christina's breathing to guide her as to whether she was "doing it right" or not. Tris circled her fingers around Christina's entrance then moved back to the soft, delicate folds of skin around the hard, little ball of tissue poking out of its sensitive hood. Tris wet her fingers again, slickly slipping them back and forwards over a path that made Christina's breath catch and hold.

Tris moved carefully to let Christina slide her legs further apart. So quietly, so slowly, Tris lay with her weight supported on one elbow, her hip between Christina's legs, Christina's knees hooked over either side of the narrow bed. She resumed her gentle circling and stroking, Christina closed her eyes and threw back her head, mouth open, breathing deeply. Her legs gripped the sides of the bed and she felt the warm, exciting tingle begin in her groin. She tensed her core and half sat as waves of pleasure enveloped her groin, her brain, her existence condensed to those few seconds of sheer joy.

Christina lay back again, closed her eyes, smiled and held Tris close, kissed her smooth hair as Tris rested her head on Christina's breast. Tris smiled too, she had done something selfless for another person, to make them feel better. _Not quite selfless_ she thought as she realised that Christina was stroking her erect nipple, circling and flicking carefully, waiting for a reaction. Tris put her hand over Christina's, stilling it. _"Not now my love"_ she whispered, _"we must sleep, we might wake someone."_

There was a rhythmic creak and a stifled moan from the other side of the dorm. The girls giggled and a disembodied voice cried out, "Oh for fuck's sake, some of us are trying to sleep!"


End file.
